


Stolen Moments

by gabiroba



Series: Moments [1]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabiroba/pseuds/gabiroba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Irina share and intimate moment that no one notices, nor would have understood it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

Irina leaned towards Jack placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips. Closing their eyes, they enjoyed the feel of kissing the one person who had stolen their hearts those many years ago.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but to them, it was a life revisited, a spark turned flame, a reawakening of something thought dead.

They slowly parted and opened their eyes again, looking at their love with all they were feeling clearly expressed in their eyes. Neither would admit it out loud though. Neither would let the other know with words. Their eyes were the only ones being truthful and they each understood that.

They were not even allowed to have moments such as these, but they would savor them as much as possible, for they were all they had.

In a few minutes Irina would leave his life, again, and he was alright with that, as was she because they both knew that this was how their lives must be lead.

Their love was one that few understood, but it was theirs. No one would ever take that away, even if the only way they could live it was in stolen moments, such as this.

So she left, and they were alone once more. Who knew when the next time they would meet would be. It could be in two weeks, two months or two years, but meet they would.

They needed each other to survive and no one was going to tell them that they couldn't be together or that it wasn't allowed for them to be in love.


End file.
